In general, in producing a locomotion animation, a method that grasps surroundings so as to avoid a collision between objects within an animation and adjusts a speed and a direction of each object so as to avoid an obstacle including other objects is used. That is, obstacle avoidance method by the adjustment of the speed and direction is used.
As the method of producing the locomotion animation according to the related art, the obstacle avoidance method by the speed and direction adjustment has a problem in that, as the number of objects is larger, the obstacles that the objects have to avoid is increased in geometrical progression. For this reason, the positions that the objects can move may be severely limited, and accordingly natural locomotion may not be made along a desired motion line.